Rinnegan Reincarnated
by BuzzardSS
Summary: What if at a young age, Naruto received a gift that would make him possibly the strongest shinobi to ever live?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Hey this is my first attempt at a fic, so tell me what you guys think

* * *

><p>A young boy no older than five was running down an alleyway with a mob of people right behind him, you see today was October the tenth, this young boys birthday. Ever since he can remember, people would be especially cruel today. Where a celebration would be held for someone when it was their birthday and receive gifts, young Naruto Uzumaki would receive a beating from local civilians and ninja alike. He did not understand why he was so hated, with people constantly going out of there way to avoid or ignore the child, he just couldn't think of any reason to why they would despise him so much. He did not have time to contemplate on such things as the angry mob was catching up.<p>

Cutting into another ally, he jumped into a trash bin. Trying to control his strained breaths he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"I saw him go in here" said one of the civilians clearly male judging by the voice

"It looks like we lost the demon" said another this time female. Many grunts of displeasure followed, for they had wanted to have a little fun with the boy.

"Come on guys forget about it, hopefully he won't show his face anymore" said the man from before. Hearing this Naruto sighed in relief thinking they would leave him alone now but upon realizing what he had done a cold bead of sweat rolled down his face.

All movements ceased " Hold on just a minute" a voice rang with malice. Naruto was looking up through an opening where he could see the moon shine down. "Got you!" declared the man. Suddenly the lid flew open and Naruto was grabbed and yanked out and thrown to the ground. Naruto got up but only in vain for he felt a rock hit him square on the forehead knocking him down. "I got him!" rang the voice of a civilian from the mob.

Naruto tried to look up but his vision was hazy. He could feel the all too familiar sensation of a warm liquid running down his face. His eyesight started to clear up and as he looked to the ground he could see the crimson liquid forming a thick puddle that mixed with the dirt of the floor. Then he felt excruciating pain and heard a sickening crack. Holding his right side he saw that one of them had kicked him in the ribs and in the process had cracked his ribs.

"Please sto..." he tried to get out threw the pain on to get slapped across the face by a woman. He felt the sharp sting on his cheek. _"I've got to get out of here" _He thought to himself. Crawling away as fast as he could, he stood up and tried to run still clutching his side only to bump into a large man and fall down to the ground again.

"Leaving so soon?" the large man asked trying to sound innocent "You have to stay, we've only just begun" he said with a sadistic smile that sent shivers down the blond boys spine.

The mob all surrounded him and proceeded to beat him, savagely kicking, punching and clawing at him. Young Naruto's please and cries fell on deaf ears for the beating only seemed to intensify as time went on. All Naruto could do was huddle into the fetal position and try and withstand all the pain his body was going through. The beating lasted no more than a few minutes, but to Naruto's small frail and weakened body from malnutrition, felt like it was an eternity. Crying silently he heard one of the people slide out a kunai from a pouch. " Lets finally kill him" an enraged voice said "Lets finally get rid of this monster, he killed my brother!" he screamed. Naruto's eyes widened in extreme fear. He felt his whole body go numb and cold ignoring the current pain he was in.

_"I'm going to die!"_ he frantically thought. He tried to squirm away or yell for help but who was he kidding, no one would ever come to help him even if they heard him. The man holding the kunai flipped him on his back raising kunai up and swinging his arm down. Young Naruto shut his eyes, all he could feel was the razor honed edge of the cold piece of metal pierce through his chest, blood spurting out in all directions, a good portion spraying some of the civilians that were unlucky enough to be so close. Many of the people gasped and some of the woman let out a scream of horror. None of them had ever really tried to kill him, they all just hoped he would starve to death or get mauled by some wild animal while he was out looking for food.

Naruto ceased to feel pain he refused to open his eyes. "_Am I dead_" he wondered

* * *

><p><em><strong>"No young one, your time is not here I am here to bestow upon to you a great gift" <strong>_said a strong but gentle male voice, somewhat with an echo

Suddenly Naruto felt his eyes burn so intensely he almost couldn't bare it, as if liquid fire was poured into each eye. Clenching his teeth in pure agony the voice spoke again.

_**"Forgive me Naruto I know it is painful, but no longer will you live in fear anymore"**_

"Wait!, who are you? And how do you know my name?" Naruto demanded

_**"Not now Naruto, all will be revealed soon, just open your eyes"**_

* * *

><p>Noticing the pain in his eyes had become bearable he slowly cracked his eyes open he saw the mob leaving. He slowly stood up.<p>

"You bastards" he let out through clenched teeth. Many people turned around to see that Naruto was now standing up, beaten and battered with the kunai still plunged in his chest. All of them gasped at this, believing he was dead, they had all agreed to never speak of the incident. They then widened their eyes in shock and almost fear at what Naruto started to do. He pulled the kunai out and more blood started coming down but then it suddenly stopped.

All of a sudden, as if spontaneously, purple flames ignited on the ground to the right of Naruto. A giant humanoid head sprouted from the flames. The Figure before the civilians had what appeared to be a black crown fitted on to its head with the kanji for king engraved in gold centered in the middle of it, it also it appeared to have no mouth. What stood out the most were The menacing, light purple eyes with a rippling pattern as if some one had dropped a stone in to a calm steady pond of lavender.

"Tell me...you guys weren't just walking away and just leaving me here to die?" asked a cold almost dead voice. All of them ripped their eyes away from the strange rippling eyes and looked towards were Naruto was standing, he was looking down, they couldn't get a good look at his face. They all thought of what they agreed to do and never speak of what happened. They wanted to tell him that they were not going to leave him, maybe he would spare them. All of them remained silent too afraid to utter anything.

Suddenly the "king" unzipped its mouth and shot long purple arms from its giant gaping mouth and took the villagers tongues and stretched them to inhuman proportions. All they could do was stand there shock filled eyes staring back at the eyes of the monster before them. Eyes they had never seen before, light purple eyes with a rippling pattern.

Naruto started to raise his head and what they saw would be the last thing they would. The same rippling, light purple eyes shone bright in the moonlight, suddenly they saw nothing, felt nothing and heard nothing. They fell dead, their souls ripped out from their bodies the giant creature retracted back into the purple flames and then Naruto saw nothing as well. Too exhausted, he fainted and he would lay there till someone would come by and find him, still holding to the bloody kunai gripped in his hand.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think?<p>

I hope you liked it

This was just an intro kind of to get the basis of the story built

Chapters will get longer as the story progresses

(update) I updated this chapter to make it a bit more detailed and so there won't be any confusion

Anyways, please enjoy and R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Hey there, here is the 2nd chapter for you guys

Enjoy!

R&R please!

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke in a hospital bed with his normal tattered clothes gone and replaced with a hospital gown. <em>"What hell is this!"<em> he panicked. He tried to get up but saw felt heavy leather restraints holding him back. "Ahhhh!" he began to scream and to struggle with the restraints. A small creak was heard as the door to his room opened gently. At this, Naruto immediately stopped his struggle to break free. The third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped in adorned in his white and red hokage robes. The old man was sporting a soft smile on his tan, wrinkled face.

"Oh your finally up, you've been asleep for quite some time Naruto, you had me worried there." genuine sincerity emanated from those words. A smile spread across the boys whiskered face. The third had been one of the very select few to never mistreat him or have a look of contempt in his eyes when he saw him. This selection of people where so few in fact that Naruto could count these people with one hand, five people, that was it.

There was the third of course then there was his secretary that was a very young and beautiful girl around nineteen years old, in fact Naruto thought she was so beautiful and nice that he gave her the nick name "hime"(princess), she would always let him in to see the hokage or listen to him when he had a rough day. Her name was Kimiko.

There was also the nice doctor at the hospital that seemed to not hate the boy, he was an old man but not as old as the third. He always treated Naruto very nicely and was appointed as his personal doctor. Every time Naruto ended up in the hospital, he would be notified and go check on him. The doctors name was Kenji.

Then there was old man Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame nee-chan. They owned a small ramen restaurant.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

He remembered after a long day of being kicked out of everyplace that he had tried to get some food, he walked around with his crumpled bills of money in his hand. He aimlessly walked for a good while until a heavenly aroma caught the attention of his nose. Being lead by the foreign scent, he came upon a small restaurant with a billboard reading Ramen Ichiraku. Hesitantly walking forward and using his free hand, rose the curtain and stepped inside.

He was greeted by a girl that looked to be a little older than him. "Hey there welcome to Ichiraku, I'm Ayame, what would you like?" her voice brought a smile to Naruto's face

"You'll serve me?' he asked almost not believing it.

"Well duh, why wouldn't I?" she asked really not being aware of how Naruto was treated.

"Well you'd be surprised Naruto said loudly "People kick me out of their shops and restaurants for no reason! I haven't done nothing to them" he finished quietly.

"That's stupid of them! You look like a nice kid to me" she said with a grin "Besides, anyone who likes ramen can't be bad, so what would you like?"

Naruto shifted kind of awkwardly "Well...I've never had ramen, I don't really know what to order" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck

Ayame looked at him incredulously "Are you serious!" she shrieked causing Naruto a bit of pain to the ears "We have to get you a bowl right now!" she disappeared into the back where she proceeded to scream from "I'll fix you up a bowl of my personal favorite, miso ramen! You just take a seat"

Naruto did as he was told. Just then a tanned squinting man walked in "Ayame-chan I'm back from the store" he then noticed Naruto sitting there staring at him hesitantly and giving a meek smile

"Well hello there young man I haven't seen you around before" he said with a little eagerness to his voice, Teuchi always loved getting new customers.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond to the man only to be interrupted by Ayame

"Oh hi daddy this is Naruto, he is about to have his first bowl of ramen right now!" she said while placing the hot steaming bowl in front of Naruto.

"Is that so? Maybe he will love it so much that he will turn into our number one customer" the man replied, he really had no idea of how true his words would become.

Naruto just stared at the bowl before him, the aroma the bowl was giving off was intoxicating almost addicting. "Well go on Nauto, try it see how you like it" Ayame couldn't contain her excitement.

Grabbing the chopsticks and breaking them apart "itadakimasu" he gently said

Grabbing some noodles and bringing it too his mouth, is eyes widened at the taste of it. The rest is just history from there.

* * *

><p>(End of flashback)<p>

Besides Ichiraku, there weren't any other places that he could sit and eat comfortably without worrying of getting kicked out. His home being the only other place really. The only things he had to worry at his small apartment was running out of instant ramen cups, his only real form of nutrients that he could provide his body.

Most of the stores he would go to, the minute he took a step in and the shop owner would notice him, they would chase him out or kick him out, some people had actually physically kicked him out right through the door he came in. The few shop owners who let him in scowled at him and kept a close eye on the boy trying to see if he would steal anything the whole time he was there. Naruto would just get the instant ramen cups because they were dirt cheap and he really didn't know how to make anything, that and the ramen cups never really expired, while on the other hand other foods would and the shop owners would sell things to him that had long been expired to get rid of the useless stuff that no one would buy but still making a profit.

Just then as Naruto finished reminiscing of the past, he noticed Sarutobi waving his hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Oh sorry ojiisan I kind of spaced out huh" Naruto asked.

The old man chuckled "Yes it appears you did, What where you thinking about my boy?"

The young boy looked up at the hokage "Oh well nothing, just ramen related things " he finished with a foxy grin.

Sarutobi deadpanned at this statement "Only you would Naruto " he said getting a hard chuckle out.

Naruto took this chance to ask him why he tied down to the bed "Ne ojiisan why am I tied down?" the curiosity in his voice apparent "And am I here because of what those villagers did to me?" the old man winced at this. He knew of the attacks that the boy would suffer, he tried to persecute everyone he could but there were just so many people. He couldn't keep an eye on Naruto all the time, after all he was hokage and a very busy man. No matter how much he tried to protect the boy, he just couldn't.

"Your tied down because of last time you tried to escape from the hospital, do you remember" Naruto let out a embarrassed chuckle remembering having several doctors and nurses chase after him in the hospital gown, giving them a thorough mooning. Just then Naruto noticed the old man's wrinkled face become very serious and almost statue like as if someone had carved his face in to a perpetual stern look, it surprised Naruto every time he saw the old man changed his visage so quickly and in such sharp contrast. He then spoke, but this time with a much more stern tone in his voice "And yes Naruto your stay here pertains to that incident " he finally said. He noticed Naruto's cheerful face turn somber "Now Naruto, do you remember of anything that happened last night before you passed out?"

He saw Naruto trying to recollect memory of what happened that night. No matter how much Naruto tried to remember, his mind just came up empty. All he remembered was seeing the kunai come down before he shut his eyes. He physically winced at the memory and he brought a hand to his chest. _"Damn it why is it so hard to remember"_ he thought just then he remembered something _"Hold on! I heard a voice before I passed out, should I tell ojiisan of the voice I heard?"_ he felt that it wasn't a good idea fearing that the old man would believe him to be crazy. He also felt that he shouldn't tell him of the person who tried to take his life, he didn't want to cause more problems.

"Ojissan, I'm sorry but I don't remember anything besides the beating and I guess I just blacked out" Naruto said, the ending almost in a whisper "Besides, look! I'm all healed" he raised both arms and tried to show the hokage that he was really fine. To Naruto this was normal, he would suffer a beating and the next day he would be all healed up as if nothing had happened. He believed everyone healed like he did. He didn't know of his tenant that he had to thank for his accelerated healing factor, the true reason he was so hated. He would find out soon enough though.

"Are you sure Naruto? Nothing at all?" he asked again, he saw Naruto shake his head slowly "You didn't see any one approach as you blacked out?"

"No ojiisan, I'm sorry I don't remember a thing" Naruto replied a bit confused on the last question.

Again the old kage's demeanor became much more serious if possible "Naruto the people who attacked you, they are all dead" he finished, his voice sounding grave.

All Naruto could do was stare at the kage in utter shock.

* * *

><p>(Fashback)<p>

Naruto walked down the dirt road that led to his apartment very serious in thought. Having been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health he decided to just head home. He remembered what the old man had said to him earlier.

"Was it me!" Naruto screamed "D-did I kill them ojiisan? I am really a monster like the villagers say!" Naruto was a bit hysterical at the thought of him being the one that had ended those peoples lives.

"Naruto calm down!" the hokage said in a stern voice, noticing Naruto calm down he continued "It is very strange, there weren't any wounds to the bodies and we even did an autopsy on all of them to see if maybe they had been poisoned but nothing came out, it's as if they just dropped dead."

The whiskered boy was relieved to hear that he wasn't responsible but that brought up the question of how, how someone completely healthy could just die. Naruto wasn't a vengeful person and never thought of harming anyone and even if the people hurt him, he didn't think they deserved what they got.

"But ojiisan, how can that be possible? It doesn't make sense" he said perplexed

The hokage didn't seem to know any better either, he was completely baffled by it. In all his years as a ninja, he had never heard of a technique that can kill someone without a trace of any damage anywhere.

"I really have no clue my boy, but hey don't worry too much on it ok?" he said putting a hand on the boys head. " You can go home now if you would like, there is no need to have you here anymore, now if you'll excuse me there is a big stack of paperwork with my name on it" he finished with a scowl at the mention of paperwork.

* * *

><p>(End of flashback)<p>

Undoing the leather restraints on the bed he waved goodbye to Naruto who seemed to love his new freedom. Smiling he walked out the door.

Naruto was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice someone running straight towards him. He came back to reality too late as he felt the person run in to him and with an "oompf" they both fell to the ground.

Naruto got up first "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed, genuinely sorry for knocking someone down " please let me help you up" he extended an arm to see the face of the person that he had knocked down

She had very fair skin and dark raven hair that was fashioned in the hime cut, what was most noticeable were her big pupil-less lavender eyes. She was no older than he was. Staring at her eyes he noticed that she was crying and he panicked.

"Oh no! please forgive me! I hurt you!" he felt really bad at this point, having made this girl cry for his carelessness. "Please show me where it hurts! I'll try to help"

The young girl blushed at someone actually showing concern for her. She felt bad for making this boy worry about her "I-it's okay" she stuttered meekly "I'm n-not c-crying because you h-hurt me, besides it w-was my f-fault" she cursed her stutter.

The blond let out a sigh of relief "Oh boy, I was worried I had hurt you" she finally took his hand, he noticed her turn crimson "Ne if you aren't crying because I hurt you then why are you crying? And you look kind of sick to me, your face is all red"

"N-no! I'm fine I a-assure you" she spurted out "I was c-crying because I-I'm so w-weak" she said whispering the last part but it didn't go unheard by Naruto.

He scrunched up his face "What do you mean weak? Where you trying to lift something up" he asked obliviously.

The girl giggled "No, I w-was t-training" as soon as she mentioned training Naruto saw that she put her head down

"Training?" Naruto asked scratching his head " as in like ninja training! Are you already training to be a ninja!" he asked astonished.

"h-hai, well I-I'm trying at least, I'm not v-very good" she said with no confidence at all.

"Nonsense! Your my age and already training! That's so cool!" Naruto was surprised to learn that this girl that was around his age was already training to be a ninja "I'm sure your super awesome and strong! I want to be a ninja too, I haven't even started learning how to be a ninja, but some day I'm going to be so powerful, I'll become hokage, the most powerful one in history!" Naruto finished almost screaming

The girl blushed at the praise she received from the boy, she never got any sort of praise. She was always put down and told her skills were mediocre at best. He confidence in herself wasn't that great either and she always agreed with them, she was a failure she believed. She was brought out of her depressing thoughts when she heard the over exuberant boys voice again.

"I know! You can teach me some ninja skills, what do you say...uh what's your name by the way?" he asked giving his trademark foxy grin.

The girl stood wide eyed at what he had suggested "I-I'm sorry, p-please forgive me, m-my name is H-hinata H-hyuga" She bowed "W-what is yours?"

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki! Future hokage!" he declared

Hinata giggled at his antics "I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you N-naruto"

"Nah the pleasure is all mine, wow to think you are training to be a ninja already! So what do you say Hinata-chan, think you can help me become a ninja too?"

The raven haired girl was completely caught off guard by the -chan. Her face becoming increasingly hot, she knew she was looking more and more like a tomato with each passing second. She opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by someone yelling her name.

"Hinata-sama!" The man yelled and both kids turned towards the man.

Naruto noticed that this man had the same eyes as Hinata _"They are probably family"_ he thought

The man came up to them "Hintata-sama why did you run away? You had me so worried" he said somewhat out of breath revealing that he had been searching for her.

"Gomennasai" she said feeling bad for making him worry

"Don't worry Hinata-sama, we should head home before your father gets more upset" Naruto saw that Hinata flinched at the mention of her father. "Please say goodbye to your friend here and we will head home"

_"Friend"_ she thought as her face became increasingly red _"Does he want to be my friend?"_ she wondered as she turned around to say goodbye to Naruto

"Hey it's cool Hinata-chan, I get it, I'll see you around though right?" he asked

Again she blushed at the mention of her name, she couldn't explain it but it made her warm inside. "H-hai, I will s-see you l-later...Naruto-kun" she bowed and she took the man's hand as she turned around and walked off towards her home.

Naruto just stood there, also feeling a foreign emotion growing in his chest. He turned around and made his way to his apartment. Smiling all the way home, he opened his door and closed it behind him laying down on his bed with a, all he could think about was Hinata, his new friend! Now he needed two hands to count my precious people, he thought. Completely forgetting of the talk him and the old man had before, he closed his eyes and he drifted off in to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter<p>

As I said this chapter is a bit longer and they will steadily get longer as the story gets rolling

I didn't really think I'd get so many hits in just a few days, but I thank you all especially the ones who reviewed, Thank you!:)

I already started work on the next chapter, expect to see it around next week!

Till next time

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here is Chapter three of Rinnegan Reincarnated

enjoy

oh and yea, I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>It was early in the day, while Naruto took a walk around the village. He couldn't stop smiling since he woke up, he still couldn't believe he had made a friend his own age. Walking by his favorite restaurant, Ichraku Ramen, he smiled at his sister figure , Ayame.<p>

"Hey nee-san! How are you!" the blond asked cheerfully

Ayame looked up from her work space and noticed that Naruto was extremely happy for some reason.

"Hey there Naruto, I'm doing good. How about yourself? You look very excited" she responded with a grin

"I have a reason to!" he declared

"Oh and why is that?" she asked with evident curiosity

"I made a new friend, one that's my age and she's really nice!" he blurted out, unable to contain his sheer happiness

Ayame smiled at this, she always new that Naruto didn't really have friends because of the parents telling their kids no to associate with him. "Those idiots" she thought to herself. To hear that he had made an actual friend warmed her heart and put her at ease. Now he wouldn't be so alone.

"I'm so glad to hear that Naruto" She finally got out with a warm smile on her face

Just then Teuchi came out "What's this talk of a new friend Naruto?" he asked

"Hai ojii-san! I made a new friend yesterday!" he replied "She's real nice and she said she would teach me some stuff on how to be a ninja!"

Teuchi knew of Naruto's dream to be a great ninja and someday be hokage, he really wanted to see him succeed and become a strong and influential person. "She does sound very nice, but does she like ramen? Maybe you can bring her with you when you come"

Ayame sweat dropped at the question. She always knew her father never passed up on a chance to get a new customer. "Dad, is all you think about money?" she asked with mock irritation.

Teuchi let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Well I was just asking so Naruto here would have a companion to eat ramen with."

"Don't worry ojii-san, I'm sure she will like ramen, it's the best food in the entire world after all!" naruto said

"Lets hope so my boy, so what will you be having?" the squinting man asked

"Nothing right now" naruto answered plainly

The mans eyes became wide in shock and almost fell out. "What! Are you sick Naruto? You never pass up on an opportunity to eat ramen!" he almost screamed

Naruto gave out a nervous laugh "No ojii-san I'm not sick, I just wanted to find my friend to see if maybe she would like to come here with me"

The mans visage quickly calmed down "You had me worried there for a second Naruto"

"Awh that's so cute he wants to find his little friend" Ayame chirped

Naruto blushed at the comment "Ayame nee-chan" he whined "don't tease me, she's not my girlfriend"

"Sorry Naruto" She apologized as she struggled to keep the giggles from coming out "why don't you go find your friend and bring her here" she said with a smile, regaining her posture

"You bet nee-san, I'm going to look for her right now!" he yelled as he was making his way out and into the street

Ayame waved to Naruto as she saw him run off, thinking to herself_ "Oh darn I never asked him what her name was, maybe I knew her, oh well I guess I'll have to wait and see her until Naruto brings her around"_

* * *

><p>It had been well over two hours since Naruto had begun looking for Hinata, he couldn't find her anywhere. He had no clue to where she lived or where she hung out. He had been almost everywhere in the village, some of the forests and training grounds, but nothing. The only place he hadn't been was the shopping district, he hardly went there, he only visited rarely to restock on his ramen. He hated going there because no one would sell him anything and he would be kicked out instantly from the various shops.<p>

_"Well that's really the only place I haven't checked, might as well give it a shot"_ the sun kissed boy thought to himself

Heading to the shopping district, he could already see the hateful glares that were being thrown at him and the whispers of demons and monsters.

Ignoring them all, for he was already used to it "Maybe she is buying some supplies or something, after all a ninja needs weapons" he pondered

Walking to a shop with a giant unraveled scroll and kunai spread across it for a sign that read weapon shop, he looked through the window and to his surprise and joy, there was his friend Hinata, he felt a warm sensation roll over his chest. Smiling he was about to run inside until he stopped himself.

_"Man I'll probably get kicked out as soon as I walk in there"_ he guessed_ "I'm going to look like a total idiot in front of her"_ he thought with a bit of panic _"I'll just wait out here till she comes out"_

He proceeded to sit for a couple of minutes outside on a bench. He saw the door to the shop swing open with a chime of a bell that hit the door upon opening. Hinata noticed him right away and she smiled as she walked towards him. Naruto completely forgot what he was going to say. All he good get out were broken stutters.

Hinata, seeing him struggle thought she should say something "H-hello" to Naruto's surprise, it was Hinata who spoke up first

He calmed down and took a deep, relaxing breath "Hey Hinata-chan, are you here to buy some cool ninja gear?" he asked, his goofiness returning

Hearing her name with the unusual suffix of endearment, she couldn't help but blush. "Hai N-naruto-kun" she got out

"That's so cool Hinata-chan! Hopefully I can join the academy with you and we can be in the same class and when we graduate and become genin, we could even be in the same squad!"

Daydreaming of what Naruto had just mentioned, she could not hear what he was asking her at the time all she could do was stare off in to space.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you listening to me?" he finally asked, breaking her from her daze

"S-sorry N-naruto-kun, I was just thinking o-of stuff, what where you saying?" she asked

"It's fine Hinata-chan, I was asked you if you wanted to go to this awesome place with me? It's called Ichiraku Ramen, they make the beset ramen you'll ever taste!" he finally finished with a fist pump

Hinata blushed at his offer "He wants to hangout with me?" she thought to herself

"Hey Hinata-chan you alright? Your getting kind of red, it's alright if you don't feel well, we can go another day" he said with clear concern in his voice

Not about to lose this chance to hangout with her friend she felt confidence she hadn't ever felt before and in a stroke of boldness she shouted out "NO!"

Naruto was a bit shocked to hear this small timid and well mannered girl scream out like that. Hinata was a bit mortified, she didn't mean to scream that out so loud, but damn it! She was not going to pass on the opportunity to hangout and be a normal kid with someone her own age.

"I m-mean... I'm not s-sick, I would l-love to go with y-you to the r-ramen resteraunt" she said with a bit of embarrassment of her earlier behavior " W-well that is if my f-father allows me to go" she finished looking down to the ground.

Naruto smiled at the fact that she had agreed but then suddenly realized of what she had said in the last part "Oh no, her father would never let her go with me" he became very sad at this thought. Just then the door to the shop opened again and out stepped a tall and elegant man, he was tan and had black, silk like hair running down his back. He was wearing loosely fitted traditional robes. His eyes seemed to be fix in a state of a glare and were very serious, lacking a pupil like Hinata's.

Naruto felt his muscles go very stiff, they seemed to ignore his brain telling them to move. He stood there for what seemed like an hour, under the mans calculating gaze. Until Hinata was the one to break the silence.

"O-otou-san?" she let out

Her father turned her gaze upon her, she seemed to shrink under such an intense gaze "What is it Hinata" he asked, his voice passive

She struggled to find the right words to say to him "I w-was wondering if you could a-allow me to go with N-naruto-kun to eat s-some ramen?" she motioned towards Naruto, who gave a nervous smile to the man.

Hiashi was a surprised to see his normally timid daughter ask him something like this and almost stutter free _"This boy, he is Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel, Ko told me that Hinata had met him yesterday, yesterday was also the start of her showing more confidence and she actually trained harder, did this boy give her some kind of courage?"_ he asked himself

"Very well Naruto, you may spend some time with my daughter" his voice rang through their ears, they couldn't believe it "Two hours, no more, you will have her home within this time or face some serious consequences boy" he finished with a threatening voice

Naruto seemed to not acknowledge the threat or the fact that the man already knew his name, he was too happy, he couldn't believe that he had accepted. "Do not worry sir, I will have her home by then, thank you" Naruto bowed down, he had never acted so formal before, it took Hiashi back a bit but he brushed it off.

Hinata was in a state of shock as well at her fathers answer "Th-thank you father" she also bowed down in thanks "I w-will be back home s-soon" she said as she walked by Naruto's side, ready to leave.

"Very well, I will see you back home later, we will continue your training" Hiashi said as he gave Naruto another warning glare which made Naruto shrink a bit as well

Hiashi walked off, down the street "Shall we?" Naruto motioned down the street, going the opposite direction to his favorite restaurant

* * *

><p>"Hey old ojii-san! I'm back like I told you I would be" Naruto declared to the ramen maker<p>

"Ahh so you are my boy" Teuchi frowned for a bit though "Where's your friend though Naruto, did you find her?" he asked worried that he wouldn't be getting a new customer today

Naruto laughed at this "She's right here old man" he said as a small figure behind him emerged from hiding behind him.

"Hello sir, it is nice to meet you" she said kindly and formally

"This is the Hyuga heiress, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto did not tell me this, hmm knowing the boy he doesn't know himself" the man quickly thought to himself "No no Huyga-sama, the pleasure is all mine" he got out with a big grin

"Huh? What do you mean by Hyuga-sama?" Naruto asked curiously

"You can't be serious Naruto, she's the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan which means she's an heiress to that clan" Ayame said as she made herself known

Naruto was in some deep thought by the looks of it, while Hinata looked kind of embarrassed by all of the attention.

"So she's like a princess!" Naruto declared "Wow, no wonder your already training to be a ninja, your so awesome Hinata-chan!"

By this time, Hinata resembled a freshly picked tomato. She felt light headed at the parallel of her and a princess Naruto had made and the compliments she was receiving. It was all so foreign to her. All she could do was fight to stay conscious and smile.

Ayame, sensing the girls distress thought it would be a good time to sit them down so they could order. "Alright Naruto, your embarrassing her, you guys take a seat and I'll get your menus" she said walking to the back

_"What did I say"_ was all Naruto thought as he took a stool

Hinata did the same and soon both had ordered what they wanted.

"So Hinata, I didn't know you were from a powerful clan, is that why you all have the same eyes? Do they do something cool?" Naruto asked looking at said eyes

Hinata started poking her fingers together "Y-yes, it's called the b-byakugan, it lets us see farther than normal and also we can see everything around us" she stated "once it has matured enough, you can see peoples tenketsu points" she added

Naruto was completely lost, to say the least, Hinata noticed this and let out a small giggle, which Naruto noticed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me" he said with a mock pout

Hinata was quick to apologize, she didn't mean to laugh, but he looked so cute with that pout...wait cute? Hinata's face turned crimson at what she had thought.

"F-forgive me N-naruto-kun, I didn't m-mean to l-laugh, I shouldn't h-have" she said in a worried tone, she didn't want to lose her one and only friend

"I was just kidding Hinata-chan, don't worry, I know I'm dumb" he said to her

"Y-your not dumb!" she quickly disagreed, surprising Naruto "Y-you just don't k-know, I c-can teach y-you, if you would l-like" she finished almost in a whisper

"Really! You would teach me all that stuff you were just talking about?" he was clearly excited

Hinata was about to answer when Ayame brought their ramen.

"Alright here we go, a small miso for the young lady and a Naruto sized miso with extra pork" She said with a smile

Hinata looked at Naruto's bowl, it was enormous! And on the side of the bowl it had Naruto's name. The bowl had to be the size of some serving bowls Hinata had seen, where there were mounds of food piled upon them and you served yourself from it. Well not in this case, since it appeared Naruto was going to eat straight from it.

"Since Naruto can eat so much, we decided to make a special sized bowel for him so it would be sure that he would get full." Ayame informed Hinata "Well aren't you going to try your ramen Hinata?" she asked eagerly

Hinata looked back to Naruto and saw he was already halfway done. Determined to finish before or at least at the same time as Naruto she picked up her chop sticks and broke them apart "itadakimasu" she quietly said as she quickly picked up a noodle. The look on the young Hyuga's face was all Ayame needed to see as she headed back to the back of the shop to give them some privacy.

To be honest, Hinata had never tasted ramen so good before in her life. She had gone to places that supposedly were top restaurants that only served food with the freshest and best ingredients. To think that such a small place as this, beat all the high end restaurants, astounded her. She defiantly planned to return here in the near future.

She took her eyes off of her bowl for a bit and glanced at Naruto, she couldn't help but giggle, he was eating the ramen like his life depended on it, almost having his whole face inside the giant bowl

Naruto heard a giggle and looked up from his bowl for the first time and saw where the giggle had originated from. He saw Hinata smiling while she held her hand to her mouth to try and not laugh too much. He couldn't explain it but he felt really strange to see her smile, not in a bad way but in a foreign way that he had never felt before. He felt happy at the sight and smiled in return, forgetting that he had food in his mouth though.

Seeing this, Hinata giggled even more "U-um N-naruto-kun, you have f-food in your m-mouth" Hinata tried to get out while laughing, she didn't seem to be repulsed by the sight, she couldn't, not by Naruto

Noticing how ridiculous he looked, Naruto turned crimson in embarrassment _"Oh no! she's probably going to think I'm gross and leave, but why is she laughing?"_ he thought as he swallowed the food as to avoid any more embarrassments "S-sorry, I didn't notice" he said lamely

Hinata seemed to calm down enough to return to her normal shyness "It's okay N-naruto-kun, you just f-forgot" she said poking her fingers together like earlier

They kept eating in uncomfortable silence until they were done

To avoid any more awkwardness, Naruto tried to talk about something, anything to kill the silence, but for some reason Naruto couldn't think of anything. Naruto very rarely stayed quite when there was someone to talk to that wanted to listen, so it was a new experience for him to not be able to draw out anything.

"How was your ramen?" he asked_ "Man that was so lame, could I have asked a more stupid question?"_ he asked himself

"Oh it w-was quite good, t-the best I've t-tasted" she replied _"Come on Hinata, think of something else to say to him"_ she thought but like Naruto, she couldn't come up with anything

"Really? that's great" Naruto said while Hinata simply nodded

Naruto frowned_ "Oh no, she's probably really bored and already wants to go home"_ Naruto dreaded

Hinata saw Naruto frown and she also frowned_ "He probably got bored already and doesn't want to hangout anymore"_ she thought

"Hinata? Are you bored?" he asked

"N-no! of course n-not" she answered "I t-thought you were b-bored"

Naruto's eyes widened for a bit but then returned to normal "No! I'm not bored! I just really don't know what to talk about" he said slightly ashamed of himself for making her think that he was bored of her "I haven't really done this before Hinata-chan, your my first friend" he finished

Hinata felt like crying at hearing Naruto say that, he was her first friend too, her father never let her out, he would always train her, night and day so she really had no time to be socializing, only recently had he allowed her some free time.

"Y-your my first f-friend too N-naruto-kun, I am a-also new to this, I-I'm really enjoying our time t-together though!" she said to him

She saw him smile "I guess it's just something we are going to get better at together!" he declared

His smile made her feel safe and happy, she liked the idea of spending more time with him "H-hai" she agreed

They walked down the street towards Hinata's home. It had been an hour and a half since Hiashi had made his time limit. Naruto, to be on the safe side did not want to cut it short, so he offered to walk her home early, he really did not want to suffer Hiashi Hyuga's wrath. He cringed at the very thought.

It was not too long before the Hyuga compound came into sight. It had a big iron gate in the front and from the gate branched off a wall that surrounded the complex. The wall was about ten feet high an it was of white rock, like marble. To the left of the gate was a bronze plaque with an impression that read Hyuga. Two guards were standing watch at the gate. Hinata and Naruto walked up to them.

The guards took notice of them "Hinata-sama, your father told us you would be arriving around this time, he told us to escort you to his office once you had arrived, bid farewell to Naruto-san here and we will head there right now" said one of the guards very politely

"Hai, t-thank you" she said as she turned back around to face Naruto "I h-had a really g-good time today N-naruto-kun, Thank you" she said to him sincerely

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a wide grin "Don't mention it Hinata-chan, I had a good time too" he said "We should do it again sometime" he continued as he did something that Hinata did not expect. He hugged her, it wasn't a very long hug or anything special, but to Hinata it was beyond special, she went numb, not knowing what to do. As soon as he had done it he broke the hug and said goodbye

"Well bye Hinata-chan! See you around" he said as he walked in the direction of his apartment

Hinata stood there for several minutes with what appeared to be as a permanent blush upon her cheeks. She was broken from her daze from her fellow Hyuga.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" he asked

All she could do was face him and nod

"Well then lets hurry, we don't want to keep Hiashi-sama waiting" he said as they walked through the gates.

Later that night, the young heiress wouldn't be getting much sleep on the contrary to a blond whiskered boy who slept like a baby with a perpetual smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Well there it is<p>

Sorry it took me so long to get it out, I get distracted really easily and I can also become lazy

I'll try to update as often as possible

Not much action in this one but there will be later on and Naruto will get some awesome skills

Anyways R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It had been around three months since Naruto and Hinata had met first met, they had hung out with each other every day since then. Hinata's father approved of the friendship, as long as the boy understood the rules that he had laid out for him. He was met with no defiance from Naruto. He actually was fond of the boy and knew that he would protect his daughter. Hiashi noticed the improvements in Hinata rather quickly on account that he always observed her and her abilities often with disappointment.<p>

She had become much more confident now, no longer stuttering every other word. This in turn also helped in her training, the new found confidence made her push herself beyond anything she had ever attempted before. Steadily but surely she improved each day. He taught her increasingly difficult techniques but she kept at it and her perseverance was paying off as she learned them all, not yet completely mastering them yet of course but at least getting the basics down. It seemed that this boy was the key in unlocking her true potential and he thanked him for that.

Naruto had not been slouching off either. Hinata would teach him basic ninja techniques; she also let him have some books and scrolls that taught the basics of being a ninja, although at first he was a bit reluctant to accept them. He felt embarrassed telling Hinata that he didn't know how to read.

"Uh I was never taught how to read" young Naruto said a bit distraught. The only reason he knew what ramen to pick when he went to Ichiraku, was because Ayame recommended it to him.

Hinata was a bit shocked but she didn't think any less of him _"I can teach him!" _she thought with determination. "I can help you learn Naruto-kun" she offered

Naruto looked up at her a bit astonished "Wow really Hinata-chan?! You'd help me learn how to read?" he said with an almost unbelieving tone to his voice.

"Hai, I can help you" she said

"You're the best Hinata-chan, honestly what would I do without you?" he said while wrapping an arm around her, too busy with the prospect of learning how to read to notice the deepening blush arising from Hinata.

So in time Hinata did exactly that, she taught him how to read. He picked up reading surprisingly fast. He really liked reading and he started to read anything that he could. Analyzing everything from ninja handbooks to the nutrition fact on the instant ramen cups. He soon became very analytical, going as far as observing peoples mannerisms and how they acted. It was around this time that Hinata noticed a change in Naruto's eyes. They slowly but surely began to change, no longer his bright piercing sky blue eyes. It seemed as though someone had added a bit of red to them, mixing the colors making a light purple color. There wasn't really an explanation for it either, it just happened. One day she got the courage to ask him about it, maybe he was sensitive about it.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Hmm? What is it? He asked lifting his eyes from a text he was reading.

"Why have your eyes changed color?" she asked very curiously

"Ahh so you have noticed huh Hinata-chan? I thought I was going crazy" he responded scratching the back of his head "I honestly don't know what happened to them, I have heard of eyes changing colors though, maybe it's that. You don't think I'm weird? Do you Hinata-chan?" he asked a bit worried. No one wants their best friend to think they are strange.

Hinata was caught off guard by the question. Of course she did think he was a bit strange and goofy but that's why she liked him, she wasn't normal either in any sense of the word, maybe that is why they got along so well.

"Of course I think you're weird!" she responded with a giggle at the facial expression Naruto made.

"You jerk! I don't want to be your friend anymore" he said with a mock pout

It was quiet for a brief moment until they both let out laughing, they had both grown comfortable around each other and usually joked around like this. Once the laughter settled down Naruto got serious.

"No but seriously Hinata-chan, I don't know what is wrong with me, all I know is that I can see much more clearly and notice things I hadn't noticed before. It must have been your good reading lessons" he said laughing

"Nothing is wrong with you" Hinata responded while laughing as well "If you say that you see things better then it's something positive right?"

"You're right, maybe I've got some special eyes like your Byakugan" he said while pondering on the idea of having a cool doujutsu like Hinata

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the chair opposite of the hokage, he didn't know what he was doing there. He hadn't pulled any pranks recently or caused any problems for someone to file a complaint, but knowing the villagers, they would try and report him at any chance they got.<p>

"Look ojii-san I haven't done anything wrong, you know that. Me and Hinata have been together every day, you can ask her!" he said a bit flustered to his grandfather figure sitting calmly smoking his pipe.

"Easy now Naruto, it's nothing like that, I think you will like what I am about tell you" the man said Naruto was eager now to listen to what he had to say

"Go on old man, I'm listening!" he said

Sarutobi laughed at his eagerness "Alright Naruto, now you know that the academy is going to start soon right" he could see Naruto's eyes widen a bit as he went along "And I thought now that you are old enough to attend, I would register you in for this year, how does that sound?"

"Are you kidding me ojii-san!" he yelled with excitement "This is awesome! I can't wait!" He continued to yell as he left running out of the hokage's office, making his way to tell his best friend of the news.

Sarutobi sat there with a smile on his old wrinkled face. _"Just like his father"_ he thought _"Although this new eye color worries me, I'll observe him more closely for now" _

He had told Hinata of what Sarutobi had told him and to his increasing joy he learned that she had also been enrolled for that year. They went to a local weapons shop to buy basic ninja utilities for the coming school year.

* * *

><p>Naruto was extremely excited this morning for it was the first day of the academy. He got ready and headed out the door in the direction of the Hyuga estate. He arrived there in relatively short time and asked one of the guards if they could let Hinata know that he had arrived. The guard walked off inside to notify Hinata. Naruto waited outside for a little bit, he looked up at the massive walls encompassing the entire manor. To someone of his stature, the walls looked impossible to climb or ever hope of breaching. It was only a few minutes after that Hinata came out through the gate with her father. Naruto immediately tensed up. For some reason he felt uneasy around Hiashi, it's not that he didn't like him, it's just that he is always very critical and Naruto has to act very civilized around him. He fears that if he screws up, then maybe he won't let him be friends with his daughter. He much preferred Hinata's mom, she was much nicer he thought.<p>

"Hi there Hiashi-sama, how are you today?" Naruto asked very courteously

Hiashi smiled at the boy _"Ahh no doubt young Hinata has been teaching him a few things in manners"_ he thought to himself. "I'm doing well today, thank you, are you excited to be going to the academy today?" he asked

Any sense of manners disappeared from Naruto at that moment as he jumped and screamed "You bet! Hokage, here I come!"

"See Hinata, Naruto here is excited to be going" Hiashi said to his nervous looking daughter

Just then Naruto noticed that Hinata looked like her old unconfident self beside her father "Hey Hinata-chan, aren't you excited? You seemed happy a few days ago"

Hinata looked up at him "It's just that I'm a bit nervous is all" she said meekly

"Nervous of what? You don't have to worry, I'll be there the whole time" he said with determination

At hearing that, Hinata seemed to be more relieved, in all reality she was scared of losing her best friend. She had been thinking that meeting other kids and making new friends would make Naruto not want to hang out with her as much anymore. _"What am I thinking, Naruto wouldn't do that, he's kind and thoughtful."_ She said to herself, feeling a bit dumb for being scared of that. She became happier now, being reassured.

"Well come on, we should start heading there, don't want to be late on our first day" urged Hiashi

They made short time to the academy. The three of them stood at the front, Hinata and Naruto watched their what would be future classmates enter before them, waving goodbye to their parents.

"Alright Hinata this is it, are you ready?" Naruto asked

She only nodded, looking nervous but determined none the less.

"Here Hinata, your mother packed you a lunch" Hiashi said handing her the brown bag. Naruto widened his eyes in realization, he had forgotten to pack himself a lunch. Hiashi noticed this immediately and chuckled.

"Here Naruto" He said as he handed him a bag as well "My wife packed you one as well, she knew you would forget"

Naruto looked a bit embarrassed grabbing the bag of lunch from him _"She's always right about everything"_ he thought to himself. Hinata just giggled at him.

"Alright now you two, pay attention and Naruto? Don't goof off" Hiashi said as he turned around and left

Naruto pouted at that "I don't goof around, do I Hinata-chan?" he asked

She only remained quite as she looked up innocently. At this Naruto continued to pout as they walked in to the academy.

Walking in, Naruto tried to observe and analyze all that he could, first he saw a pair of kids, one with spiky pineapple like hair who seemed extremely bored staring out the window up at the clouds not really paying attention to what the kid next to him was saying, he presumed him to be a Nara judging by his lazy appearance. His friend was a bit pudgy but judging by that maybe he had some hidden strength in there, he could tell this was an Akamichi because no real ninja was that fat and he also knew that they gained weight on account that they could turn that into chakra. Both seemed friendly nonetheless. He kept observing but no one of interest caught his attention till he noticed a boy adorned with sunglasses looking straight at him, or so he thought since he really couldn't tell with the pitch colored shades. He was also wearing a coat that covered his mouth so ninety percent of his face was covered and Naruto could not get any further information from him apart from the fact that he was an Auburame the insect clan, very useful skills Naruto thought.

Then he saw a wild looking boy with brown spiky hair and a sharp tooth protruding from under his lip as he grinned, he had canine like eyes and also sported red marking on his face that resembled fangs an Inuzuka no doubt, his little white puppy sitting atop of his head a dead giveaway. His eyes arrived to a congregation of squealing girls surrounding someone. He stood up on his toes to get a better view and he saw a black raven patch of hair in the center. It had to be Sasuke Uchiha, he knew of him because that's all he ever heard of. Sasuke had a fan club that was only rivaled by his brother Itachi's, the Child prodigy now in anbu. All the girls ever talked about where the Uchiha, it completely annoyed Naruto to no end. He looked away immediately not wanted to anger himself.

He turned to Hinata who was looking at all the girls conglomerate around the boy "I'm glad you aren't like that Hinata-chan, you are stronger than them, physically and mentally" he said to her.

She blushed a bit at the complement "Thank you Naruto-kun"

Just then their instructor entered the classroom. He went completely unnoticed by the class except for Hinata and Naruto, maybe the Aburame kid, who knew?, it was hard to tell what he was looking at. The man had dark tanned skin, a scar running across the bridge of his nose and he also had sported his hair in the spiky pineapple style of the Nara boy. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he was being ignored by his students.

"Alright class settle down" he said a bit loud. His face grew increasingly red and a vein bulged out from his head as he continued to try and get their attention.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his ears appeared to let off a bit of steam but maybe it was just Naruto's imagination. Everyone grew silent at that moment and gave their full attention to him.

"Good now that I have everyone's attention, everybody grab a seat so we can begin" he said in a much calmer voice

Naruto asked Hinata if they wanted to sit together to which of course she agreed contently to. He grabbed her hand and guided her to the back of the room. They took the center two seats. Everyone else arranged themselves how they pleased, Hinata was sitting to the left of Naruto and to the right of him sat the Nara boy, immediately falling asleep as soon as he sat down with his Akamichi friend next to him.

What stirred up some commotion to a seemingly easy and non-problematic task was who was going to sit next to "Sasuke-kun" since he was sitting on the edge of a row, only one person could sit next to him. And the position was being battled out by a blonde girl and a pink haired one.

"Move it ino-pig!" the pink haired girl screamed as she tried shoving her from sitting on the desk

"How about you move your giant forehead! Billboard-brow!" the other one retaliated as she was also combating for the desk while the Uchiha kept impassive

"That's enough from the both of you!' yelled the tan man "Shino please take this seat next to Sasuke" he continued to say as he pointed to the Aburame

Shino got up without a word and made his way to the open seat and sat down much to the girls chagrin as they made their way to other open seats

"Okay now that everything is settled and calmed down, we can get started, my name is Iruka, you will be calling me Iruka-sensei and I will be your instructor for the remainder of your stay here in the academy"

Naruto spaced out after that, he had already learned the lecture that Iruka-sensei was teaching. He had read it in a book that Hinata had found on the beginning of Konoha and what the will of the fire stood for and what the ninja of Konoha worked to protect. Nothing new for him, so he began to look around the room again seeing what he could find to entertain himself. It went like that for most of that class period until lunch came and they were dismissed on to the playground to eat.

By the time Hinata and Naruto got out to the playground, kids were already running around and playing while the others sat and ate with their friends. There wasn't an open table so Naruto motioned for Hinata to follow him as he made his way to an occupied table. Hinata saw who was sitting there, it was the lazy boy and his pudgy friend.

"Hey guys do you mind if me and my friend sit here and eat with you? Everywhere else is taken" Naruto asked politely

The Nara was laying down on one side of the bench staring up at the sky tentatively with his arms behind his head while his friend the Akamichi was sitting on the other side devouring his food. The boy got up from laying down and looked at Naruto, then at Hinata. His friend stopped eating at this point. The Nara looked over to his friend and he gave him a quick nod in return.

"Sure it's fine with us" he said as he lay back down to observe the sky

Naruto cracked a smile at the acceptance. He sat down and motioned for Hinata to sit down next to him which she happily did.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it, I'm Naruto by the way and this here is Hinata, nice to meet you" he said introducing themselves _"These two look like good allies, I hope I can befriend them"_ he thought

"The name is Shikamaru" the cloud watcher said lazily

"And I'm Choji" the other one said in between mouthful to which Hinata giggled at

They continued to talk for the rest of lunch until the bell rang, signaling for all of them to get inside

The next portion of the class involved learning about the different weapons a shinobi uses and also how to conceal them to not draw attention to themselves. Again Naruto already knew all of this and didn't really pay much attention.

"Alright now that we have talked about the basic weapons let's give them a try" Iruka said to everyone "stand in two lines in front of these targets, girls to the left and boys to the right" they all did as instructed.

Naruto looked at the target, it was a standard bulls eye

"Each of you will get ten tries with the kunai right now since most of you are beginners we are only going to go for how many kunai you can get stuck into the target. Let us begin with the girls first and alternating after the first one has gone" Iruka instructed

Naruto liked being in the back, being able to watch everyone that went before him. He saw the first girl throw _"terrible stance"_ he thought to himself. She threw the first kunai and missed, nine kunai later only two had stuck. It went on like this for a while until the feral looking kid known as Kiba went up, he had gotten the highest so far with seven out of ten and the kunai seemed to have dug deep into the wooden target. Soon the Uchiha went up and with a non-caring look, threw all kunai at once making them all imbed themselves deep into the target. He walked off with a smug smirk to his seat. It was Hinata's turn now, she looked nervous having so many people looking at her, waiting for her to make a move _"Oh no, what if I miss all of them and embarrass myself? What would Naruto-kun think?"_ she worried. She soon was broken away from her stupor by a familiar voice chanting her on.

"Come on Hinata-chan, I know you can do this, this should be easy for you" she heard Naruto say.

"_I can't let Naruto-kun down"_ she thought as she gained her confidence and began to throw. She had gotten eight, the highest so far for the girls.

"Good job Hinata, that is the highest so far for the girls" Iruka-sensei congratulated her, she could hear Naruto cheering her on in the background. All the girls had looks of jealousy on their faces "Alright settle down Naruto! You are up next" Iruka chided

Naruto calmed down and walked up to begin his throwing. He took a quick look at the target and at the ground leading to the target then threw his first kunai, it zipped by hitting the target at the very edge of the target, almost completely missing. There were a few giggles from the girls, Hinata looked a bit worried but soon that went away as soon the blond boy threw the remaining nine kunai all in rapid succession with a great amount of force and precision, with the last kunai hitting the direct opposite of where his first one landed, splitting the target cleanly in half. Everyone was silent, even Iruka until the pink haired girl yelled out

"You show off baka! You just wanted to seem better than Sasuke-kun but you failed and broke the target! Now I can't show him how good I am!"

"Quit yelling! I'm right here I can hear you perfectly fine" Naruto said annoyed with the screaming fangirl "Besides it's not like you were going to get better than Hinata-chan" he finished confidently. Hinata blushed at the praise.

The pink banshee was just about to yell some more but they were all saved by the bell "Okay class it seems we have run out of time, we can continue this tomorrow, I will bring in a new target for you all" everyone in the room looked at Naruto except for Hinata who was already looking at him "No more breaking things" Iruka said as he directed his gaze at Naruto who simply smiled sheepishly

"See you all tomorrow" Iruka finished as he let all the students out

Hinata and Naruto both walked out to the front to meet Ko, Hinata's bodyguard.

He greeted both of them "Hinata-sama, Naruto-san"

"Hey Ko-san, how are you?" Naruto asked the Hyuga

"I am very well Naruto-san I just came here to pick up lady Hinata and escort her back to the compound, will you be joining us today?" he asked

"Not today" Hinata looked disappointed "Sorry Hinata-chan, I'm tired today, I'm going to go home and sleep, but don't worry I'll see you tomorrow morning" he apologized as he gave Hinata a hug goodbye.

"Come lady Hinata let us go before it gets too late" Ko suggested

"Hai" Hinata replied as she watched her friend leave

* * *

><p>Naruto was lying down on his bed thinking to himself "Man this academy is going to suck with that Sasuke-teme and all of his fangirls. At least I met some cool people like Shikamaru and Choji, oh well, at least I'm with Hinata-chan" he finished thinking as he yawned and slipped in to a blissful sleep<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! I want to apologize for lagging so much, there is no excuse for making you guys wait so long<strong>

**I want to thank the people who reviewed and want me to keep updating, i really appreciate it guys!**

**Anyways, I'm not going to let that happen again, I will update much more frequently and consistently **

**Hope you enjoy it**

**I also accept suggestions if I like the idea**

**Enjoy! R&R :)**


End file.
